Dreamventures
Dreamventures is the first survival map in Despair and overall the fifteenth map in the Project 115 series. Overview Dreamventures is a medium-sized abandoned amusement park left under construction before the war between The Resistance and The Walking Flesh Organization. This location was never visited during the war until Zachery, Faith, Darwin, and Evan found it while escaping from zombies. Features Splash Mountain Splash Mountain is a ride that the player can access for 1000 points. While on the ride, there are floating skulls that the player can shoot and earn points. Only one player can ride Splash Mountain at a time. Prize Corner Before accessing the Prize Corner, the player must ride Splash Mountain first and destroy floating skulls around the ride. Depending on how many are destroyed, the player will receive either points, a Reinstitute PowerGum, a Pack-A-Punched AK-12, or a Max Ammo from the Prize Corner. Weapons Starting Weapons * Colt M1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-The-Wall Weapons * M-14 - 800 Points (Located in the starting room) * Glock 20 - 500 Points (Located next to the Full Moon Saloon) * UZI - 1000 Points (Located near the PowerGum Machine and Deadshot Daiquiri) * KS-23 - 1360 Points (Located next to the the entrance and exit of Mummy Chase) * AK-12 - 1500 Points (Located north of spawn between two buyable gates) Mystery Box Weapons (Located west of spawn near the Prize Corner) * P226 * Glock 20 * Raging Bull 12-Gauge * UZI * MP5 * G36-C * AK-12 * M-14 * AN-94 * Galil * SWAT-557 * KS-23 * M3 Super * Carbon-26 * M-24 * M-82 * SKS * Storm PRX * OHM * Bianchi FA-6 Buildables * Assault Shield * Signal Transmitter Perks * Juggernog (Located in the last area near Deadshot Daiquiri and Mummy Chase) * Quick Revive (Located in the spawn room) * Swift Hands (Located near the entrance of Mummy Chase in the last area) * Deadshot Daiquiri (Located in the mountain near the PowerGum Machine and the UZI wall-buy) Easter Eggs A major easter egg where you can escape the park How to escape the park * Step 1: Build the signal transmitter Around the map, there are three parts that must be picked up to build the signal transmitter. Take those parts to the crafting bench near the Prize Corner and build it. * Step 2: Place the signal transmitter After building the signal transmitter, go back to the starting area and walk over the end of the wire in front of Quick Revive to place it. * Step 3: Flip the switch In the Pack-A-Punch room, there is a switch, press your use key on it to flip the switch. * Step 4: Wait for the VTOL Once the switch is flipped, Inferno Seekers will begin to spawn around the map until the player is notified the VTOL has arrived. * Step 5: Escape the park The player will be notified that the VTOL has arrived. At this time, the player must return to the starting area. There will be a waypoint marker in front of a sandbag where zombies can enter through. Press your use key on it and you have successfully escaped Dreamventures.